


Con el frío calado en los huesos

by Kaith_Jackson



Series: Reto Pareja + Canciones [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aprender a cabalgar en lobo, Caminantes blancos, Guerra, Los críos también tienen derecho a quererse, M/M, Ocho años después, Papá Davos, Present Tense, Still I fly Spencer Lee, The king in the North AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson
Summary: Tommen es feliz con Margeary, de verdad que sí. Es la mujer de sus sueños y lo daría todo por que fuera feliz, hijos, gatos, incluso chocolate recién hecho.Sin embargo tiene que dejarla en Desembarco para luchar junto al pequeño Rey Del Norte, un niño de dieciséis años cuyo pelo rojo parece hecho de fuego, para combatir contra un enemigo desconocido.Y ahí es cuando Tommen se da cuenta de que amar tanto a una persona no le impide quedarse fascinado con otra.





	Con el frío calado en los huesos

—No creo que sea muy buena idea —suspira Tommen con los labios agrietados. Aún no está del todo acostumbrado al intenso frío del norte así que se sorprende al ver soltar volutitas de humo paseando desde su boca hasta desaparecer en el aire.

—Claro que es una buena idea, ¿cómo no va a ser una buena idea? —Rickon se agacha y acaricia la cabeza y el largo cuello de su huargo—. A Peludo le parece una buena idea, ¿no ves? Le encanta la idea, le parece una de las mejores ideas de todas las buenas ideas del mundo.

—Por más que digas “ _buena idea_ ” no va a convertirse una “ _buena idea_ ” —replica él. Habría enfatizado su argumento haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos si no los tuviera congelados y bien metidos en los bolsillos. Nada más llegar a Nueva Invernalia se había dado cuenta de que odiaba los guantes, no podía coger su espada con facilidad y se le caía todo lo que pasaba por sus manos, así que decidió que era preferible que la piel se le congelara poco a poco y poder agarrar la espada si llegaba el enemigo de improvisto. Al final sucumbiría ante lo inevitable, o encontraría una solución razonable a su problema, pero por lo pronto pensaba aguantar todo lo posible.

—Vamos, es lo justo —dice Rick con una sonrisa que compite con el brillo de la nieve al mediodía—. A mí me has hecho tocar a tu estúpido gato.

—Nadie te obligó a jugar con él ayer —ríe Tommen moviendo los dedos dentro de los bolsillos para que no se le entumecieran.

—¡Fue él quien me obligó! —grita Rickon con un mohín de fastidio, señalando hacia la fortaleza de los Stark, donde seguramente estaría Bechamel cerca del fuego comiéndose las sobras de su desayuno. _Qué suerte tienen algunos._ Y pensar que iban a estar solo un día en Nueva Invernalia para reponer víveres y fuerzas para la batalla del Muro y ahí estaban los dos, en medio de la intemperie. Que podían estar durmiendo hasta tarde y visitando la fortaleza para ver los cambios que habían hecho tras la batalla con los Bolton, sí. Pero no, es mejor discutir en mitad de la nieve hasta que se le congele la sangre en las venas—. Tu gato tiene poderes controladores de mente sobrehumana. Me obligó a jugar con él mirándome fijamente  así.

Y se lo muestra a Tommen  abriendo mucho los ojos de color verde verano y quedándose a escasos centímetros de sus labios algo menos agrietados que hace unos segundos.

—¿Ves? ¿A que no puedes negarme nada si estoy mirándote así durante todo el día, eh?

_A ti no te podría negar nada aunque quisiera._

—Pues parecías muy contento tirándole una bolita de lana para que la recogiera—replica Tommen apretando las uñas congeladas contra las palmas de hielo.

—Eso también es control… control m-mental. —El color rojo, que extrañamente aparece primero en el entrecejo y las orejas  y luego va comiéndose la piel morena de Rickon, le indica que por fin se ha dado cuenta en qué posición están. Y lo que han hecho. Y lo que no pueden volver a hacer. 

Peludo ladra una vez y se gira sobre sí mismo, sobre la _nieve,_ para llamar la atención de Rick y que siga acariciándole todo el cuerpo.

—Sí que está de buen humor hoy —comenta Tommen. De golpe ya no hace tanto frío.

—Está contento porque por fin ha llegado a casa.

Y a pesar de que no lo está mirando, Tommen sabe que está sonriendo.

Algunos se preguntarían qué hace el Rey de los Ándalos con el Señor de Nueva Invernalia ya que, como es lógico, uno debería estar en el Norte y otro en Desembarco del Rey gobernando todo Poniente desde la silla más incómoda del mundo. Algunos se sorprenderían al verlos juntos hablando, compartiendo tiempo juntos, jugando con el huargo del uno y el gato del otro, planeando estrategias para cuando llegue la batalla o discutiendo cuánto echan de menos el pastel de melaza. Lo que muchos no saben es que estos dos llevan cargando mucha historia por detrás.

Tommen y Rickon se conocieron hace más de dos meses, en Desembarco del Rey, justamente cuando Rick fue con su porte (no) autoritario, pidiendo permiso real para que le devolvieran las tierras y el derecho para gobernarlas, jurándole fidelidad a cambio. Después de eso, Tommen lo pilló una noche sin luna en medio del patio Real y le enseñó los huesos de los dragones. Y luego vino todo lo demás, un concurso de regata en el que quedaron en cuarto lugar, el secuestro fallido de la hija de Tommen, el partir hacia el Norte para detener a los Caminantes Blancos que se habían multiplicado por diez en los últimos años. Juntos descubrieron que la madre de Rick seguía viva y que Tommen era un bastardo producto de la relación incestuosa de su madre con su tío.

Esa noche vieron que Tommen cabía bastante bien en los brazos de Rick y que era capaz de llorar toda la noche por una vida perdida que, en el fondo, nunca existió.

—Sí que estás contento, Peludín. —Peludo gruñe y ladra a Rick una vez. Es una advertencia tan clara que hasta a Tommen se le hace evidente. Estaría más preocupado si no conociera la relación suicida que tenía con su huargo—. ¿Qué pasa Peludín? Te _encantaba_ cuando Sansa te llamaba así, ¿no es verdad, eh, Peludín, Peludín, Peludín?

Rick le muerde la oreja y Peludo le araña los hombros. _Una más para la colección,_ piensa Tommen sin querer _._ Rick había reunido múltiples cicatrices de mordiscos y arañazos de Peludo en susbrazos y la espalda (era un huargo. Un lobo huargo. Lo raro era que no le faltara ningún miembro del cuerpo.)  Y Tommen lo sabía por se los había visto. Y tocado. Y besado. Todo en una noche, hace dos semanas, cuando Rick apareció gimoteando que _Ya no puedo más, Tommen, no puedo más, no puedo soportarlo porque tú eres… tan… grande y… no puedo._ Los besos empezaron entre disculpas ahogadas y acabaron siendo silenciosos y agresivos. Era febril, demandante, Tommen casi se sintió enfermo cuando Rickon le marcó los hombros y luego dejó un reguero de besos por todo el pecho. No sabía qué le ocurría. Por qué era todo calor cuando hacía un frío invernal fuera de la tienda. Por qué quería tocarle y que no dejara de besarle porque, por una vez Tommen Baratheon Lannister, no quería pensar. Quería dejarse llevar por sus ojos de un verde imposible y ser racional después. Mucho después.

Pero llegó un momento en que Rick, en esa situación, fue capaz de articular, con la voz oscurecida, _por qué no me apartas._ Y él no lo sabía. La mirada de Rickon le había descolocado tanto que no se había planteado nada más. No le disgustaba estar así con él, no le asqueaba sentir su peso sobre el estómago, ni besar las cicatrices de sus hombros pecosos, ni su respiración en la piel erizada. Ni sus besos. Sobre todo no le disgustaban nada sus besos.

No. Debería estar mal. Claro. Estaba mal, muy mal. Él seguía casado, tenía dos hijos, era el Rey de Poniente. No debería desafiar a los dioses de esa forma. _Y es un chico._ No, no estaba bien. No estaba bien, maldita sea, no.

—No podemos volver a repetirlo, Rickon—le susurró en la oscuridad. Las caricias terminaron de inmediato y el frío le hizo estremecer.

—Lo entiendo —pero algo en su tono de voz le indicó que no lo hacía. Para nada—, ¿quieres que… me vaya o algo?

_Sí, será lo mejor. Pero no puedo dejarte ir ahora cuando te ves tan… cuando me has hecho sentir… cuando… todo esto… Soy un egoísta Rick, y lo siento, lo siento tanto._

—No, esta noche no. —Le acarició la cadera. _Está mal, no puede estar bien, no puede sentirse tan bien_ —. Ven aquí.

Esa noche comprobaron que Rickon también cabía perfectamente en los brazos de Tommen. Y que sus lágrimas podían ser igual de amargas pero eran mucho más silenciosas de lo que cabía esperar.

Pero Rick es distinto a todas las personas que ha conocido en su vida. Tiene que ser por la luz que transmite, o esa lógica personal tan suya, o el optimismo que le traspasa con solo tocarle hasta el punto de hacerle creer que todo es posible. Es la persona más noble que conoce (y eso que ha conocido a gente de mayor alcurnia), por eso una parte de él no se extrañó nada cuando al día siguiente lo vio vestido y desayunado, dándole suaves patadas en la espalda para que se levantara.

« _Hay que tomar el segundo desayuno, Tommen. Acompáñame que esos tíos de los Tyrell son muy aburridos, solo preocupados por los Caminantes Blancos, ¿te lo puedes creer? Ni que hubiera solo un tema de conversación en el mundo. Pero han conseguido galletas de vainilla. ¡Galletas de vainilla! ¿No es genial? Así que levántate a ver si te van a dejar sin ninguna_ ».

Y Tommen le respondió que sí, que era una gran noticia. Y se vistió tratando de olvidar la calidez de su aliento por toda la piel.

Debería estar más preocupado por recordar lo que siente por Margeary pero, otra parte de él, la egoísta (esa misma que obligó a Rick a quedarse en la cama después de que le dijera que era “cosa de una vez”), se siente defraudada. Rickon es el chico más optimista que conoce pero también el más terco y cabezota. Esa parte de él, que es minúscula, había creído que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, que volvería a la noche siguiente y que se lo haría entender. Y si no esa noche, pues otra más. Y si no, otra. Pero no. No había insistido más y Tommen seguía sin comprender qué le pasaba cuando estaba con él.

_Pero si no hay nada que entender, no hay nada de nada._

Y mientras tanto, intenta recordar el color de pelo de Marge. Y eso cuando no funciona, recuerda la risa de su hija Myrcella y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Más o menos.

—¿Entonces qué? —pregunta Rickon quitándose la nieve de los pantalones—. ¿Subes?

—Ya te he dicho que no pensaba montar a Peludo —insiste Tommen con inmensa e infinita paciencia.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de montar? —La cara de horror de Rickon es un poema de Sir Loerdes—. Es subir, dar un paseo con él, correr entre los árboles y volver aquí.

—Sobre un lobo huargo.

—Sobre Peludo —rectifica Rick acariciándole las orejas más negras que nunca en contraste con la nieve—. Te va a gustar.

—Con el caballo voy bien, gracias Rickon.

—Sí, pero el caballo puede…

Rick se calla y Tommen ya se da cuenta de que algo se esconde detrás de ese simple _Sube encima de Peludo, te va a encantar_.

—¿El caballo puede…? —pregunta Tommen.

—El caballo puede… hacerte caer —explica mirando a su huargo—. Pero Peludo no lo haría. Jamás.

—Tormenta nunca me dejará caer —le tranquiliza Tommen. La verdad es que es muy buen jinete, no en vano había cabalgado durante más de un mes sin ningún problema, no entiende a qué viene esa preocupación repentina.

—Quizás no aquí —prosigue Rickon. Peludo le lame la mano y gimotea—. Pero puede que con _ellos_ sí.

Tommen se queda un momento sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Por un doloroso instante se queda parado y solo puede pensar en que Rickon está preocupado por los Caminantes Blancos. Por los Caminantes Blancos y por él. Y que le ofrece una vía de escape muy rápida si en algún momento la batalla del Muro se le escapa de las manos.

Se siente tan conmovido que quiere alzar los dedos congelados y tocarle la cara. Preguntarle por qué sigue siendo tan bueno, por qué le sonríe, por qué sigue a su lado y finge que todo va bien, que no tiene el corazón tan destrozado como el suyo propio.

_Yo preocupado por mantener distancias contigo y tú… no te merezco, Rick._

—Rickon…

—¡Si te va a gustar! —exclama cogiéndole del brazo con una fuerza impropia de un chico con apenas quince días del nombre—. Solo tienes que sentarte aquí, ¿ves? Recoge un poco las piernas y aguántalas, la espalda recta. No le cojas del pelo de detrás de las orejas que no le gusta, en el cuello mejor. Y agáchate todo lo que puedas. Las curvas las das con él, como en la regata, ¿te acuerdas? Si gira a la derecha, tú le acompañas con todo el cuerpo.

—Vale… —afirma Tommen desde lo alto de Peludo intentando recordar el momento exacto en el que se había dejado convencer.

—Perfecto, ¡buena suerte! —sonríe Rickon despidiéndose de él.

Tommen quiere preguntarle que a qué se refiere con eso de buena suerte (si tiene algo por lo que preocuparse, mejor saberlo ahora que cuando se estampe la cara contra el suelo), pero de repente ya está a cinco metros de distancia. Tres segundos después, Rick es una motita pelirroja en mitad de un paisaje blanco.

Sobre Peludo todo ocurre a una velocidad sorprendente. Las patas de Peludo hacen un curioso crujido contra la nieve, como si estuviera pisando paja del año pasado. Los árboles se desdibujan a su alrededor y solo queda el viento congelado que se le mete por la nariz y los ojos. Le lagrimean un poco cuando Peludo salta sobre un montículo de nieve y múltiples cristales blancos salen disparados por todas partes. Respira el aire frío por la boca para así contener el grito de alegría que amenaza con aparecer en su boca. Siente el corazón latir con una rapidez fuera de toda normalidad y cuando siente el latido fuerte del huargo bajo las manos, sabe que no es el único. Ambos comparten una emoción difícil de describir, que solo se puede sentir y luego explicar con un _Quiero repetir. Diez veces más. O quizás veinte_.

Con el pulso en la garganta y en mitad de esa carrera, Tommen tiene la absoluta certeza que esa sensación ya la ha tenido antes. No sabe cuándo porque no recuerda haber ido tan rápido con Tormenta nunca en su vida, pero hay algo en el picor de las manos y la sangre en los oídos que le es familiar. Pero es un recuerdo vago que se le escapa, una palabra en la punta de la lengua que no sabe pronunciar. Y en medio de esa vorágine de sensaciones, conocidas y difusas, Peludo toma una curva demasiado cerrada y las manos frías se le desasisten del pelaje negro. Cae dando vueltas hasta chocar como una roca contra la par más dura de Poniente que, con el golpe, se vuelve negro y confuso.

Parpadea tratando de recuperarse. El dolor sordo es más intenso cuando respira, así que trata de hacerlo por la nariz y con cuidado. Las ramas de lo alto del árbol se balancean más rápido de lo que cabía esperarse, pero empiezan a adquirir sentido cuando pasan los segundos y las hojas vuelven a encontrarse en su sitio. Siente algo blando y pegajoso le resbala por la cara y por un horroroso momento cree que es sangre hasta que oye un gimoteo.

—Ya está, Peludo —le tranquiliza acariciándole el hocico mojado. El huargo le mira con los ojos tan verdes como los de Rickon—. No ha pasado nada, estoy bien.

Peludo lloriquea de nuevo y se acuesta a su lado, con la cabeza levemente apoyada en el pecho de Tommen.

Rickon hace su aparición justo en ese momento. Jadeando como si hubiera corrido cuatro maratones seguidos (y haberlos ganado todos), aparta a Peludo con muy malas maneras y le revisa la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien, Tommen? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Aviso a alguien? Jojen podrá curarte seguro, seguro, seguro así que te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

—Estoy bien —afirma Tommen todavía con el corazón latiéndole en todas partes y la euforia recorriéndole el cuerpo—. Ha sido un accidente. asdf

—Sí, claro—gruñe fijando la mirada en Peludo. El huargo agacha las orejas y se aparta—. Ibas demasiado deprisa. Si te lo tengo dicho, no corras en las curvas con alguien encima. ¡Y menos con Tommen, por los Antiguos!

Esa frase es tan típica de Davos que Tommen tiene que ahogar una carcajada.

—Solo se ha emocionado un poco —lo defiende Tommen cogiéndole la mano para llamar su atención—. Tú lo has dicho, está feliz de volver a casa. Por eso se ha excedido un poco.

—Pero…

—Calla, Rickon —dice acariciándole la cara—. Quiero mirarte.

Rick soporta la mirada como puede, con esos ojos cristalinos que lo han acompañado desde el mismo instante en que se posaron en él. Tommen sigue la línea de sus cejas pelirrojas, las pestañas casi rubias y las innumerables pecas de la nariz semiocultas por su color moreno. La sensación de euforia se intensifica y se expande por todo lo que es y ha sido alguna vez. Esa era la familiaridad, de ahí venía. Esa sensación de velocidad infinita siempre le acompaña cuando Rickon habla con él, cuando entran juntos antes de la comida y después de la cena, le cuenta la misma historia de aquella vez cuando un pollo se escapó por las caballerizas y la mitad de Nueva Invernalia corrió para atraparlo. Cada versión es peor que la anterior pero la risa de Rick es única y contagiosa, así que solo puede reírse con él hasta que el pecho le duela como si le clavaran mil agujas en el pecho.

Correr con Peludo era equiparable a estar con Rickon. Un momento único, congelado en el tiempo, un instante de claridad absoluta y fe ciega en el que no se preocupaba por el final del camino porque, si Rick le acompañaba, nada podía salir mal.

Rickon le cogió la muñeca y le acarició la cara interna.

—Yo no soy tan fuerte, Tommen.

_Apártame, Tommen. Por favor. Yo no puedo._

—No lo seas—susurró él intentando apoyarse en la nieve para acercarse a él. Para tocarle más. Para besarle y disculparse por haber sido un idiota.

No le dio tiempo a hacer nada de eso. De repente Rickon ya estaba sobre él, besándole, mordiéndole y acariciándole el cuello como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. En mitad de su delirio, Tommen casi pudo escuchar el bufido de Peludo y el crujido de sus patadas contra la nieve, alejándose de ellos dos.

Querer tanto a una persona no podía estar mal. Aunque los dioses lo prohíban. Deben estar  equivocados porque nada malo podía salir de esa sensación que le hacía explotar el pecho y que le empujaba a besarle hasta que se le acabaran los labios, la sangre y las ganas de volver a la Fortaleza para vivir una vida que ya no le pertenecía. Hasta que tuviera el frío bien calado en los huesos, para que Rickon se lo quite una y otra vez.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie de retos en los que me dejáis una pareja y una canción e intento cuadrarlos. Este va dedicado a Janet Cab ya que fue de ella la idea de crear este universo.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer. Duckisses,  
> KJ*


End file.
